Stop Sneezing!
by OnionNinjaa
Summary: Naruto can't stop sneezing! However something odd happens when he attempts to use his shadow clones. Instead of regular clones appearing, a different version of him from a different timeline appears in its place. Nevertheless Naruto is quite happy with his new discovery! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1: Sneezes

Naruto was walking to the training grounds his team usually met up at. He was sneezing like no tomorrow, and he couldn't stop either.

When he woke up, everything was fine. He got out of bed, changed, ate breakfast. But the minute he left his home, he started sneezing.

It was satisfying at first. Getting rid of that itch in his nose. But then it continued, and after the fifth or sixth time, he grew slightly annoyed.

When he arrived at the training grounds he saw that Sasuke and Sakura were already there. Sakura was attempting to talk to Sasuke, however of course Sasuke ignored her.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" Waved Naruto happily as he ran towards them "how are -sneeze- you!?"

Sakura stared at him slightly annoyed "I'm fine Naruto. But me and Sasuke were in the middle of a conversation, and you rudely interrupted"

Naruto sneezed and rubbed the back of his head "ah, gee Sakura sor -sneeze- ry! Hey, if you want, I can talk to you instead!" He said happily, he then glared at Sasuke "Sasuke is a very -sneeze- boring person to talk too…"

Sakura turned a little red in anger "Naruto! Don't be mean to Sasuke-kun! And why would I want to talk to you anyways!?" She huffed folding her arms.

Naruto deflated slightly, and sneezed. Sasuke scoffed "idiot" he muttered.

Naruto noticed this and turned to him quickly "HEY, WHAT DID YO-" he was cut short by Sakura, who smacked him on the head.

"QUITE IDIOT!" She screamed at Naruto, she quickly turned to Sasuke "don't mind him Sasuke-kun, he's just being stupid"

Sasuke ignored her. Naruto rubbed his head and sneezed "sorry Sakura-chan…" he mumbled glumly.

"Yeah whatever" Said Sakura, she turned away from him. They waited another two hours before a poof of smoke came out of nowhere.

"Sorry guys, you see, I got lost on the road of life" Said the silver haired man, otherwise known as Kakakasi.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Both Naruto and Sakura yelled accusingly at Kakashi. Kakashi just chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"Now, now my cute students, your sensei is just very bad with directions" Said Kakashi while holding up both hands. He walked towards them.

"Yeah right! You always have a -sneeze- stupid excuse for everything" yelled Naruto pointing at his sensei.

Kakashi just gave them his usual eye smile "well Naruto, maybe instead of complaining, you should be training"

Naruto sputtered at him angrily, before sneezing.

Sakura turned to him slightly concerned, of course she tried hiding it "hey Naruto, you've been sneezing an awful lot, are you okay?"

Naruto blushed at the attention Sakura was giving him "of course Sakura-chan! It's just a little -sneeze- sneezing!" He said waving it off.

Sakura raised an eyebrow "alright then, whatever you say"

Kakashi cleared his throat "alrighty. Naruto, Sasuke you two fight"

Naruto tilted his head "eh? We are doing that first?" He asked a little confused.

"I don't think I need to repeat myself" said Kakashi with his patient eye smile.

"Whatever.." Sasuke said in his normal emoish voice. Both him and Naruto walked into the field, Kakashi stood farther back with Sakura.

"On the count of three" said Kakashi raising his arm "one...two...THREE!" He yelled, dropping his arm.

Naruto had a determined gleam in his eye as he ran towards Sasuke. He put his hands up in a familiar sign. "MULTI SHA -sneeze- jutsu…"

Naruto had sneezed, ruining his hand sign. A puff of smoke came out next to him. The puff of smoke was smaller than usual.

Of course Naruto was expecting one of three things; one, nothing to come out of the smoke. Two, a normal clone. Three a deformed clone.

However he wasn't expecting what he saw next. After the smoke cleared, it gave way to a sleeping baby on the ground, a orange blanket barely covering his most sensitive parts. The baby had a small tuft of blonde hair and three whisker marks.

"Uh…" Naruto stared at the baby squinting his eyes a bit "what -sneeze- happened?" He continued to stare at the baby.

The baby clenched his small hands into fists and started to cry. "NARUTO WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Yelled Sakura at Naruto.

Naruto looked terrified "I-I don't kn -sneeze- ow!" The baby wailed louder.

Kakashi put his hand up "I think your sneezing affected the jutsu" he said turning to Naruto. Naruto looked perplexed.

"How?" He asked, trying his best to ignore the crying baby. But the baby was very loud.

Kakashi walked over to the baby and picked him up. His eyes widened a fraction realizing the baby looked exactly like Naruto did when he was a baby.

"Well you see" started Kakashi, staring at the baby intensely "I'm not sure, try dispersing the clone"

Naruto nodded doing the hand sign, however nothing happened. The baby however wasn't crying as loudly, he was staring at Kakashi curiously.

"Hmm, try doing the jutsu again" said Kakashi, wanting to test a theory out.

"Uhh ok" Naruto stared questioningly at his sensei before doing the hand sign once again "multi sh -sneeze- adow-" before he could finish another poof of smoke appeared.

This time it was a bit bigger. When it cleared, it revealed a young small boy around the age of seven, that looked almost exactly like Naruto, except younger of course.

"Isn't that Naruto?" Questioned Sakura puzzling things together. Even Sasuke looked a little intrigued.

Kakashi nodded "indeed, it seems as if though we have another problem in our hands" the baby in his arms had now completely stopped crying.

Naruto stilled looked confused "I still don't understand what -sneeze- happened"

Before Kakashi could reply, the little seven year old looked around frantically. "Where am I?" He squeaked a little scared.

Kakashi walked to the small child and patted his head "now, now, no need to get scared"

The small child stared at him "you look like a scarecrow mister" he said with a childish grin. No longer looking scared oddly.

Kakashi gave him an eye smile "and you look like a sponge. What's the last thing you remember?" He questioned the young boy.

The seven year old ignored the sponge comment and his grin grew even larger "last thing I remember was eating fish with an old man before going to bed"

Sakura gaped at Kakashi's calmness. _WHY WASN'T HE FREAKING OUT?!_

"Erm, Kakashi-sensei, can you _please_ tell us what's going on? Why is there suddenly two younger versions of Naruto?" Sakura was trying her very best not to 'awe!' At the cuteness of the baby. It was Naruto for crying out loud!

"Well I'm not completely certain, but I think Naruto's sneezing is somehow affecting the jutsu" Kakashi clarified, rocking the baby in his arms.

Naruto's eyes sparkled "SO, WHAT YOU'RE SAYING IS THAT I MADE A NEW -sneeze- JUTSU!?" He asked excitedly jumping up and down.

"Well I gue-" Kakashi was interrupted by Naruto's loud cheer of 'YAATTAA!'

Naruto then got an idea "what if I do it again!?" He started putting his hands together again, however pale hands stopped him.

Sasuke glared at him "we don't need more of you running around"

Naruto returned the glare "what's so -sneeze- bad about that!"

"Naruto stop being such a nutcase. I agree with Sasuke, we don't need more of you running around. And besides, we don't know how to get rid of them" Sakura said.

Naruto pouted and nodded. He felt somebody tug his pants, he looked down. his own eyes staring back at his younger self's wide eyes. "Are you my big brother?" He asked out of the blue.

Naruto froze. Big brother? Where'd he get that idea from? "Nope! I'm future you!" He said with a wide smile.

Young Naruto looked slightly disappointed "oh I see…" he let the words sink in.

.

.

"WAIT WHAT!?" Young Naruto almost yelled, his eyes where even wider and they seemed to be literally sparkling. "THAT'S _SO_ COOL!"

"NARUTO! You can't just say that!" Sakura scolded Naruto, facepalming.

Kakashi cleared his throat "well, we should probably report this to the hokage" the rest of his team nodded and they headed out.

Hiruzen had seen many things in his lifetime. From finding out Jiraiya had accidentally turned half a dozen chunin into toads, to seeing the Kazekage smile. However, this was definitely the weirdest thing he has seen in a long time.

Standing in front of him was Naruto, holding the hand of a younger Naruto. While Kakashi was holding a even _younger_ Naruto.

"What happened?" Hiruzen sighed exasperated. He looked at them with tired grey eyes.

Naruto sneezed then grinned "I accidentally made the coolest Jutsu ever!" He looked proud of himself.

"Ah" Hiruzen started off "I see.." he stared at them blankly "how'd you manage that, Naruto?" Hiruzen asked, attempting to give him a smile. But failing miserably.

"Here! Let me -sneeze- show you!" Before anybody could stop him, Naruto replicated the way his hands were together the last two times he did it.

A poof came out, however it seemed...different. It was taller than Naruto, still however slightly shorter than Kakashi. When the smoke cleared, a young teenager was standing there, looking deathly confused.

"Huh? Where am I?" The teen mumbled to himself. He looked almost exactly like Naruto, however his face didn't have as much baby fat and his clothing had black in it.

Naruto's eyes turned into stars "IS THIS FUTURE ME!?" He circled around the supposed future him. Admiring his new clothing.

Sakura punched Naruto on the head " **YOU IDIOT!** " She screamed at him, pulling his ear.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Naruto cried as she did this.

Hiruzen's eyes were wide _'did Naruto really just invent some sort of time transporting jutsu!?'_ And the fact that it was on accident made the old man even more shocked.

The older Naruto looked around, before tensing "who are you!?" He asked glaring at all of them.

Kakashi stepped in, handing the baby to a very annoyed Sasuke. "It's kinda complicated! But basically we- Naruto here, transported you from the future to the past" inwardly, Kakashi was gawking at how tall Naruto had gotten, Right now he was still a midget. He also looked like he matured.

Kakashi though too soon. "Woah! Really!? Little me is sooo cool!" Older Naruto beamed, no longer giving them his menacing glare.

"Dobe" mumbled Sasuke rolling his eyes.

Older Naruto turned to Sasuke, but instead of yelling at him like the rest of them though he started to tear up "Sasuke...you're here?" Older Naruto quickly turned to Naruto "DON'T LET OROCHIMARU GET TO HIM! OR ELSE HE'LL BECOME A _ROGUE_ NINJA!"

"A rogue ninja?...wha..?" Naruto was confused once again, what was his older self yapping about?

Kakashi seemed to understand immediately. He put a hand on the older Naruto "we'll talk about this later, but I don't think it's safe to reveal too much about the future"

Naruto sneezed again, he seemed to have forgot what his older self had said "hey Kakashi-Sensei! Can I do it _one_ more time!? _Pleeaaassee_!" He practically begged, he looked like he was already addicted to it.

Kakashi shook his head "that isn't a very smart idea Naruto, if you continue doing this, you might figure out how old you are going to be when you die" he said almost cryptically, which freaked out the pre-teen.

But Naruto was determined "pleeeease!? Just _one_ -sneeze- more!" He continued "I'm sure we'll find a way to return them" he reassured.

"Just let the boy do as he wishes" Hiruzen said with a sigh and a small smile, he had always had a soft spot for Naruto.

"If I may say Hokage-sama, we don't know how this jutsu affects Naru-" he heard a familiar poof. "Never mind…" Kakashi muttered.

The puff of smoke was definitely taller than Kakashi this time, Naruto seemed overly giddy about this. He was excited about seeing his other supposedly older self.

The other Narutos (minus the baby, who was trying to eat Sasuke's fingers) also seemed to look interested about their future self.

The smoke cleared to reveal...


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Formula!

**I forgot to add an authors note last time because I was struggling to upload this chapter lol. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

Everybody in the room was focused on the puff of smoke. Who wouldn't? Even the Anbu were interested!

When the smoke cleared, it revealed a tall man. It seems as if Naruto chopped off his hair. His face by now lost almost all of its baby fat. He was wearing a long sleeved black buttoned up looking shirt and orange pants. Also a red scarf.

His face showed confusion for a split second before it hardened. He was already in a battle stance.

While Naruto was sneezing. Kakashi found himself even more surprised to see that his own student was taller than he was.

Hiruzen cleared his throat "you're here for a reason, won't go into detail. Just know we aren't the enemy, you're in the past"

The even older Naruto give him a skeptical look before nodding hesitantly. Kakashi smiled a bit ' _maybe he did mature a bit'_ he thought happily to himself.

"Is there any ramen? I'm starving!" Groaned the tall Naruto. Once again, Kakashi had thought too soon.

Naruto was quick to ask a question on his mind "am I hokage!?" He asked.

The tall Naruto suddenly looked nervous, he started scratching the back of his head "well um, you see...I'm not hokage..yet"

Naruto deflated once again, so did the other Narutos (except for the baby, he was still trying to eat Sasuke's fingers)

Naruto looked at Kakashi one more time "can I do the jutsu _one_ more-" "no" cut in Kakashi cleanly, he turned to Sakura "get rope, we might need to tie him up"

Sakura jumped at the sudden attention "r-right!"

Naruto had an annoyed expression on his face. His hands were tied up, Sakura was holding a rope connecting her to Naruto.

Kakashi was away trying to figure out a way to return the Narutos. So the rest of the team agreed (The Narutos outnumbered Sasuke and Sakura) to go eat ramen while they waited.

When they all arrived they received some weird looks from the owner and his daughter.

Teuchi cleared his throat "uhh, I suppose you found your lost relatives Naruto" his eyes flickered towards the other Narutos.

"Nope. Long story -Sneeze-" Naruto attempted to rub his nose, but his hands were still tied up "umm, Sakura-chan...can you untie me please!?" He whined

Sakura sighed "You have to promise you won't do that jutsu again, Naruto" she said sternly like a mother.

Naruto nodded vigorously. Sakura untied him and Naruto looked content.

"I'd like one miso ramen please!" All the Narutos said at once (except for baby) they all stared at each other with wide eyes.

The Naruto with the scarf cleared his throat "I-I'll actually have pork ramen instead" he scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

Teuchi stared at them for a couple of seconds before nodding, he turned to Sakura and Sasuke, they both ordered.

"What was the last thing you guys remember?" Asked Sakura while waiting for their meal.

The teenaged Naruto closed his eyes thoughtfully "hmmm...well, I remember cheering..I think?"

"You think?" Clarified Sakura

Teen Naruto nodded "yep, for some reason my memories are a little blurry. And ways I also remember being happy and stuff, the whole entire village was there too"

"Really!? -sneeze- was the village cheering for you!?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Teen Naruto shrugged "I guess so" Naruto stared at his older self with stars in his eyes.

"How about you? What's the last thing you remember?" Sakura asked the tall Naruto.

Tall Naruto pouted looking down at the table "I was going on a date with my cinnamon bun"

.

.

"WHAT!?"

"I WENT ON A DATE WITH A CINNAMON BUN!?"

"THE IDIOT GOT A GIRLFRIEND!?"

Both Naruto and Sakura screamed at the same time. Sakura face palmed at Naruto.

Sasuke looked surprised too.

The baby squirmed in his arms.

The tall Naruto's eyes widened a bit "oh, I wasn't supposed to say that hehe" he scratched the back of his head "I'm forgetful huh?"

Teuchi handed them their ramen, they thanked him.

"I couldn't imagine -sneeze- being _that_ lonely" Naruto sighed slurping his ramen. Everyone else ignored him.

Sakura looked at tall Naruto nervously "so, who did you end up with?" She asked a little worried. She didn't want to be with Naruto when she was older, she wants to be with Sasuke.

Tall Naruto grinned "sorry, can't say right now" He also started eating.

Sakura sighed and like the other Narutos, started eating.

Naruto was now holding his baby self. Sasuke and Sakura have decided to call it a night and went home.

"Soo, are we all going to be staying at the same place?" Asked Teen Naruto, for whatever reason he had a troubled expression on his face.

"Well duh, where else do you expect to go?" Laughed Naruto.

The tall Naruto cut in "well...our apartment is kinda small" he chuckled awkwardly "besides where are we going to put the baby?"

"Uhh, we will figure things out once we get there!" Naruto said after a moments of hesitation.

Tall Naruto glanced at him a little unsure but nevertheless nodded.

When they got to the apartment, everything was a mess. Ramen cups were scattered everywhere and a lot of dirty clothing was found.

"Home sweet home!" Yelled out Naruto, the rest of the Narutos walked in behind him. Only Tall Naruto looking uncomfortable.

Naruto kicked some of the trash in front of him "I'm taking the -sneeze- bed, one of you guys can take the couch" he made his way towards the bed.

"You're such a good host" muttered teen Naruto sarcastically. "Anyways….I CLAIM THE-"

He was cut off by tall Naruto "we should let our seven year old self take the couch" he grinned at the seven year old who grinned back.

Teen Naruto opened his mouth to protest but decided not to and nodded. Naruto found a couple of old sleeping bags and laid them on the floor.

"Hey, hey! How 'bout the baby?!" Young Naruto questioned the Narutos pointing at the baby.

"We'll make a small bed out of the blankets" Answered tall Naruto patting the young Naruto on his head.

After they put the baby Naruto into his makeshift bed, they all gathered around each other and began talking.

"What now? Do we just go to bed?" Asked teen Naruto with a tilt to his head.

"What!? No! This is my first -sneeze- sleepover ever! We gotta talk about everything!" Yelled out Naruto, he looked a bit giddy.

"This isn't exactly a slee-" tall Naruto was cut off by young Naruto

"I LOVE SLEEPOVERS!...I think" young Naruto looked thoughtful.

"Meh, what the hec-" once again, tall Naruto was interrupted.

"I say we all give each other nicknames, because we just can't all be Narutos" teen Naruto suggested.

Naruto stood up quickly "I'm Naruto because this is my time -sneeze- line!" Everyone sighed, but they nodded in agreement.

The young Naruto started to jump up and down "I'm Ramen, because I love ramen!" Both teen and tall Naruto chuckled, however Naruto looked proud.

"I'm fishcake then, because why not!" Teen Naruto said with a grin.

Tall Naruto smiled at his younger selves "I'll be Milk" he gave them his usual foxy grin.

Naruto had a weird shine in his eyes "okay! -sneeze- now for the most important part" he started to put his hands together.

"Eh? What're you doing?" Asked Milk confused.

Naruto grinned at him "figuring out when I'll become hokage of course!"

Fishcake looked slightly panicked "wait! Kakashi-sensei said we shouldn't! What if we don't become hokage!?"

Naruto hesitated for a moment "mmm, fineee!" He fell to the ground disappointed. "Can we at least talk about what happens in the future?" He asked with a small pout.

Milk thought about it for a second before nodding "sure why not, what do you wanna know?"

"Uhh, do I get married to Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked with a faint blush.

Milk laughed "nope!" He said simply.

"Date?" Piped in Fishcake

"Nu uh"

Naruto sighed glumly and sneezed "I guess I really did date a -sneeze- cinnamon bun...am I a super cool ninja!?"

Milk sniffed and grinned "if I do say so myself!" He said rather proudly. Naruto stared at him with glittering eyes.

Ramen suddenly interrupted "where are our parents!?" He asked excitedly.

Both Milk and Fishcake went silent, they glanced at each other. "Don't you know?they are dead" Fishcake said bluntly.

Ramen suddenly looked sad "I know…" he whispered.

Fishcake suddenly looked guilty "oh uh, you probably meant who are they huh?" When he received a nod he continued "well they are...just know that they didn't abandon us!"

Ramen looked a little surprised, before giving them his biggest smile yet. However Naruto didn't seem happy with the response "that's good and all but, _who_ are they? I want an answer"

Milk laughed weakly "I think that's enough questions, you guys all look pretty sleepy"

"I'm not-" Naruto was cut off

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm looking forward to dreaming about ramen. Someone turn off the lights, good night!" And with that, Milk went to bed in his sleeping bag.

Naruto groaned and turned to Fishcake "do you know?! -sneeze-"

Fishcake hesitated for a bit before "yup! Good night" he also went to bed. Naruto glared at him.

"I'll try again tomorrow…" he stood up and turned off the lights before going to bed.

They all woke up to a screaming baby. Milk tried to sooth the baby to sleep, but that only made the baby cry harder.

Fishcake tried making the baby laugh, but the baby got scared and screamed.

Ramen tried poking the baby's cheek to see if it would 'turn off' the baby bit his finger, which in turn caused Ramen to start crying too.

Naruto just stared at them yawning a bit. "Maybe he's hungry?" He stood up "it's like...three in the morning"

"It's five" corrected Fishcake

Milk looked down at the baby "he looks like he's only a couple of weeks old, you don't happen to have formula on you do you?"

Naruto sneezed "uhh, we can buy some!"

Fishcake groaned "maybe if we get a version of ourselves that is an experienced father!"

"But what if we don't ever become a dad?" Asked Ramen sleepily rubbing his eyes.

Naruto nodded "yeah, I don't think a cinnamon bun can -sneeze- give birth 'ttebayo"

Milk laughed "let's go buy some food then"

Naruto looked down at the ground nervously "maybe it's best if I don't go"

Milk gave him a sad look "yeah, sorry about that" he turned to Ramen "wanna come with me?" Ramen nodded excitedly.

Milk henged to look different and he also helped Ramen henge and they both left. Leaving Fishcake and Naruto alone. With a baby.

Fishcake held the baby in his arms, rocking him. Naruto turned to him with a smile "soo about our parents!"

Fishcake grinned "not telling you!" The baby was still screaming in his arms.

Naruto sneezed "WHY NOT DATTEBAYO!?" He crossed his arms "you know how it feels like not to know…"

Fishcake looked down at the ground sadly "yeah...well, I don't know about our mother. But I know about our father"

Naruto perked up slightly "really?! Who was he? And why don't you -sneeze- know about our mother?"

Fishcake scratched the back of his head "hehe long story, maybe I'll tell you later"

"Fiiiine" Naruto said. "Who's our father?"

"Can't say, yet" Fishcake replied.

Both Milk and Ramen were at the grocery store. There wasn't many people there, just a mother and her child and two ninjas.

Ramen held Milk's hand as they both walked through the isles. Until something caught Ramen's eye. "Umm, Milk. Can I buy that?" He asked while pointing at a fluffy teddy bear.

Milk was about to say 'no' until he saw Ramen's face, he couldn't resist "fine, you can buy it" Ramen cheered and hugged the teddy bear fondly.

Milk stood awkwardly at the baby isle wondering which one would be the best. "Nature made?" He mumbled.

A woman came up to him "do you need any help?" She asked with a kind smile.

Milk looked up "oh uh, yeah. Which one is best for a baby?" He asked pointing at the baby formulas.

The woman hummed "well from my experience, the Fiji water flavored one is best" she said "but this one is 100% organic"

She pointed to another one "I heard the third hokage was given this one, and the banana flavored one is a popular choice!" She looked through all of them "this one is supposed to taste like the real deal, however none of my children liked it"

"I heard this one gives babies rashes and the other one gives them Anatidaephobia" the woman started to ramble on.

Milk got tired of it soon and grabbed a random one "thanks, I think I'll take this one" he grabbed Ramen and they both sped walked to the check out line before the woman could continue.

Milk came back with Ramen holding a grocery bag with a teddy bear and baby formula "we are home! He called out" he could hear the crying baby.

Milk started to prepare the formula while Ramen started to talk about what happened in the grocery store.

"The lady was nice, but she talked a lot!" Ramen said happily while hugging the teddy bear tightly to his chest.

Fishcake laughed "I wanna come next time!"

Milk cake back into the room with a bottle, he handed it to Fishcake who took it and started feeding baby Naruto.

The baby eventually stopped crying. "WE DID IT DATTEBAYO!" Yelled Naruto, he then sneezed again.

Milk grinned "yep! Now I want to go back to be-" there was a knock at the door

Milk sighed "ok...never mind"


	3. Chapter 3: a better Naruto!

**Sorry for not posting a chapter for so long! I'm just a very lazy person :A: anyways this chapter is dedicated to NarutoKingdom, because they thought I abandoned the story, don't worry, I didn't! Like I mentioned earlier, I'm lazy.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

 **Just in case you forgot:**

 **Original Naruto= Naruto**

 **Baby Naruto= referred to as Baby**

 **Six year old Naruto= Ramen**

 **Shippuden Naruto= Fishcake**

 **The Last Naruto= Milk**

OoOoOo

Naruto went to open the door, while the others stayed where they were. When he opened the door, he saw his sensei. "Kakashi sensei! What're you doing here?" He tilted his head.

Kakashi raised a hand "Yo! And I'm here to check on my cute little student of course!" He gave him an eye smile.

Naruto glared at him "I'm not little! If anything you're the short one, I'm taller than you in the future!" He half-Yelled.

Kakashi looked a little depressed "oh but of course, how could I forget?" He went back to his normal posture "anyways the hokage has summoned you"

Naruto perked up "does he -sneeze- want me to do it again!?"

"Yeah...no, he just wants to talk with you" Kakashi replied.

Naruto groaned, slouching a bit "Yeah Yeah, that's all he wants to do, talk"

Ramen came in behind Naruto "who wants to talk?" He inquired.

"The hokage -sneeze-" groaned out Naruto "Ramen, go get the others, we gotta go visit the old man" Ramen nodded leaving to get the others, teddy bear still in his arms.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow "Ramen?" He asked

"Nickname" is all Naruto said, before walking past Kakashi in his pj's.

-line break-

They were all in the Hokage's office, Lined up. Hiruzen smiled at them "I hope you had restful night, although I do have to apologize for summoning you awfully early" he had an apologetic tone in his voice.

Fishcake put both his hands behind his head "nah it's fine! The baby woke us up way earlier"

Milk laughed a bit, although a little strained "yep, still kinda tired dattebayo"

Hiruzen nodded "I see, taking care of a baby is awfully stressful. If you'd like, I could look for somebody to take care of your younger self" he offered.

Naruto accepted almost immediately "take -sneeze- him!" He grabbed his baby self from Fishcake who was holding him, and held him in front of himself, the baby gurgled.

The third hokage chuckled "not right now, we have to find someone who can keep this situation a secret first"

Naruto groaned out loud. But then he got an idea "well who better -sneeze- to trust then myself!?" He shoved the baby into Fishcake and had a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

The third hokage shook his head frantically "Naruto I know where you're going with this, and I advise you not to!"

Naruto pouted "oh come on old man, think about it! It would make life so much easier for you, I promise I'll stop -sneeze- asking!" Naruto begged like a kid would for toys.

Hiruzen shook his head "no Naruto, as the hokage I-"

Naruto decided to ignore him, he was getting impatient. This was secretly just an excuse to see if he would become hokage or not, he was determined to know by the end of the day. He quickly did the hand signs.

He saw a puff of smoke, Naruto had a huge smile on his face, excited to see how cool he'd look when he was older. Did he let his hair grow out? Would he be smarter? Would he be sixth hokage!? He couldn't wait anymore, he had to see! The smoke finally cleared…

Naruto didn't see anybody...until he looked down. There was a man in his early thirties to mid thirties on his bum on the ground, he had bags under his eyes and he was rubbing his back as if he had just fallen. He had a orange buttoned up shirt with black pants, and short messy bright blonde hair. He opened his eyes revealing sky blue eyes. "What happened?" He muttered, he looked very tired.

Everyone in the room gaped at the man. Including Kakashi who had not said a word since walking into the room.

Naruto's high hopes disappeared "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?" He almost shrieked (almost) "why do I look so old and -sneeze- uncool!"

The older Naruto glared at him, although still confused "hey! I'm not that old! I'm still in my thirties dattebayo…" he paused "Wait, where am I!? And why is there a lot of younger versions of me!?"

No one answered for awhile until Naruto spoke up "I invented a cool new jutsu which brings different versions of myself….I think you're a defect" he muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked the older Naruto a little annoyed. He shook his head "I don't have time to be dealing with this, can you bring me back to my time?" He asked calmly

'That's his reaction to suddenly being teleported to a different time!?' Thought Kakashi, honestly surprised.

Naruto crosses his arms "why should I help you? You do it!"

Milk cleared his throat awkwardly "ehehe, what he's trying to say is that he doesn't know how to dattebayo…"

Older Naruto got up from the ground "I have too much paperwork to finish! I'll never see my family ever again at this rate" older Naruto said exasperated, clearly very stressed.

Naruto whipped his head towards him, a key word drawing his attention "Wait!! Did you say family?!"

The older Naruto nodded slowly "yeah, did you think we were going to be alone for the rest of our lives?" He asked.

Naruto hesitated "I-i don't know, just find it surprising I have a family…"

Ramen looked at him with wide eyes "a family!? Wooooaaahhh, I must be old!"

Hiruzen momentarily got out of his shock and smiled 'he's got a family, I wonder what his family is like' he thought to himself.

"I might have not become hokage! But I got a family dattebayo! -sneeze-" Naruto Yelled out excitedly.

Older Naruto opened his mouth to correct him, but ultimately decided not to. "Erm...yeah"

Naruto stopped cheering when his older self confirmed his fear "Wait, I actually didn't become hokage?" He asked in almost a whisper.

Older Naruto hesitated before nodding "Yeah, sorry little me" he lied.

Kakashi looked at the older Naruto 'he's lying...I hope so at least' he could see the shattered expression his student had from where he was standing.

"Oh, I see.." Naruto mumbled, he stared at the ground.

Older Naruto tried cheering his younger self up, even though he was still confused by the situation "uh...hey, do you want to hear about my children?"

Naruto perked up a little "Yeah dattebayo!" The other Narutos looked interested.

The older Naruto scratched the back of is head "uhh let's see…well I have two kids. A boy and a girl. My oldest is named Boruto, he's a great kid! Really good at his academics...top of his class in fact" he chuckled a bit, thinking of his son.

"Top of his class dattebayo!?" Naruto looked awed "I must have raised him good then!"

'Who would have thought Naruto's kid would be good at his academics' Hiruzen thought to himself with a smile.

The older Naruto laughed "well, his mother raised him well. He kinda hates me, he's more of a mommies boy, he won't admit it though"

"He hates us!?" Asked fishcake surprised "but why?"

Older Naruto waved his hands dismissively "I'll tell you guys later. He looks a lot like us though, almost like a carbon copy! Personality wise though, we are very different" he let out a small sigh

Milk tilted his head "how? I mean our kid sounds pretty great so far, so how is it that such a smart kid isn't like us!? It makes no sense"

Kakashi laughed a little "well Naruto, not every great person has the same personality treats. Although I do wonder, what's he like?"

"Weeell…" the older Naruto started off, closing his eyes to think momentarily "imagine my personality mixed with Sasuke's personality, to make another new personality" he gave them a small smile, hoping that his small explanation would work. It seemed so, because they nodded in understanding, well Kakashi and the Hokage that is, the Narutos looked confused.

"Ooookkay, I see, I think. Do you have any pictures of him?" Asked Naruto curiously, wanting to see how his son looked like.

The older Naruto glanced at the hokage to see if it would be okay to show them the picture. Hiruzen, suddenly surprised to see a version of Naruto actually asking for permission sighed and nodded. The older Naruto stared at him a little longer, for whatever reason looking sad but nevertheless smiled and pulled out a picture. "Of course I have a picture, what type of dad would I be if I didn't?!"

The older Naruto handed his younger self the picture of his son. The other Narutos looked over Naruto's should staring at the picture. It appeared to show the older Naruto, although slightly younger looking, next to a smiling young boy, both of their hands in peace signs. The boy had blonde hair, much like his fathers, however it resembled a leaf oddly enough. He also had blue eyes, but it was lighter than his fathers, he also had two whisker marks on his cheeks. They boy looked happy.

"I thought you said he hated you, in the picture he looks happy to be with you" Ramen asked confused, squinting his eyes at the picture.

The older Naruto laughed awkwardly "that was before he hated me, and before I became h-" he coughed in his hand "before I started working a lot. He's a grumpy kid right now, ehehe"

Both Kakashi and Hiruzen where curious to see the picture, but from where they were, they couldn't. 'I'll see it later' Kakashi thought to himself.

Hiruzen caught the mistake Naruto almost made but decided to keep quiet. He had a small content smile on his face, hoping that his theory was true.

"You said we also had a daughter! What's she like?" Milk asked eagerly.

"Does she have pink hair?!" Piped in Naruto.

"Um, well, she resembles her mother a lot...but she has my eyes and whiskers" older Naruto said with a smile. He knew it would be harder to describe Himawari to them considering how he wanted to keep who he married a secret, just in case.

"Who's the mom?" Asked fishcake, and like the rest of the Narutos (besides Milk and baby) was hoping it was Sakura.

"Can't answer that, sorry! But anyways, she's a very sweet girl, and unlike her older brother, she actually doesn't hate me! I think we did a better job in raising her ehehe" older Naruto said with a small laugh then paused "wait! What I mean is that, uh, I'm not playing favorites with my children, I care about them both equally" he said quickly realizing what he said.

"What's her name? And do you have a picture?" Asked Ramen

"Himawari! And uh, I must've left the picture at my office, oh well" older Naruto replied cheerfully.

"You didn't even ch-" Ramen started off

"I'm getting tired! You don't happen to have a place for me to sleep on do you?" Asked the older Naruto, interrupting his younger self.

Hiruzen laughed a little at the older Naruto avoiding the topic of his wife "well, right now you are going to have to sleep at your old apartment. I will try to find a place where all of you guys can sleep temporarily, I hope you don't mind"

The older Naruto smiled "of course I don't mind Hokage-sama, I have to say I kinda miss the old apartment, it's been awhile since I've seen it"

Hiruzen was once again caught off guard, Naruto never once called Hiruzen 'hokage-sama' it was always 'old man' or sometimes 'geezer' Hiruzen was proud to see that Naruto has in fact matured. "Well I shouldn't keep you long, Naruto, take your older self to your apartment to rest. Kakashi will come by later to check on you guys"

Naruto nodded with a grin "of course old man! Come on old me, follow me!" He matched out of the room happily.

The older Naruto stared at Naruto for a bit "why is my younger self wearing pajamas?" He Asked.

Kakashi shrugged "don't question it, just accept it" the older Naruto's sweat dropped and nodded.

The other Narutos, followed by the older Naruto, left the room.

OoOoOo

 **I hope you enjoyed it! I might have some errors in this that I might've not catched, if you see any, please feel free to tell me! Also I'm debating wether or not to make this story more serious or keep it light-hearted, I would love your opinion!**

 **Bye, I'll try my hardest to update this week!**


	4. Chapter 4: Some Secrets Told

The Narutos were all surrounding the couch, staring at the snoring blonde man on it. They didn't know what to do next, should they just shrug him off, and act like everything's normal? Or ask him even more questions?

"Ya know, he's acting like this is an everyday occurrence…" Fishcake said staring boredly at the man.

"We are too!" Said Milk, crossing his shoulders and staring impatiently at the snoring man.

"Family…" Naruto said to himself, giggling a little and closing his eyes, thinking about all the things a family would do together.

Then the baby suddenly started to cry. "Not again!!" Groaned out Naruto, a little upset that his daydreaming was interrupted. Fishcake (Who was holding the baby) started to rock him back and forth, Milk went to the kitchen to retrieve the baby formula while Naruto just glared at the baby, regretting ever summoning him.

Milk came back, a bottle of formula in hand, and handed it over to Fishcake, who took it gratefully. Fishcake tried to feed the baby, but baby Naruto wouldn't take it instead he continued crying.

"What's wrong with him!?" Yelled Fishcake, still trying to shove the bottle into the babies mouth.

"I-I don't know, I've never taken care of a baby before!" Milk said, taking the baby from Fishcake.

Milk stared at the baby a little worried 'what if he pooped his diaper!? It is a little odd that he hasn't done it yet' the baby continued crying in his arms, he didn't know what to do.

That's when the adult Naruto woke up, he looked very tired. As if it was second nature, he got up and took the baby from Milk and blew air into baby's face.

Oddly enough, the baby started to calm down, giggling a little.

Milk and Fish looked baffled. "H-how did that work!?" Asked Milk, slouching a bit in defeat.

The adult Naruto shrugged and yawned "it always worked for my children, he won't stay silent forever though, get him somewhere comfortable to sleep" he said, handing the baby to Fishcake and going back to sleep quickly. The all stared at him once again.

Ramen has stars in his eyes as he stared at his adult self sleeping "woooaah! I'm so cool!" He said excitedly "we become baby whisperers!" He concluded.

Naruto grinned "what else do you expect? Someone as cool as us could have an awesome talent! Even if we didn't become...hokage…" he trailed off, his eyes becoming watery "I wanna be hokage!" He wailed.

"Oh not you too!" Complained Fishcake, getting tired of all the tears being shed.

~Line break~

They were all out on a field. Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke were there too. Both Sasuke and Sakura we gaping at the adult Naruto, who smiled awkwardly at them.

"-and look how awesome I look when I'm older!" Naruto said excitedly.

Sakura just stared at the adult Naruto before turning to Naruto angrily "Naruto, you can't just keep doing that! Something bad might happen. Besides, you look like any other old man in his thirties" she finished off.

The adult Naruto twitched. Naruto huffed "you shouldn't talk like that to your future husband Sakura-chan! Besides, we have two children together" he said as if it was a fact.

"Wait what!?" Everybody said surprised, including the adult Naruto, who had not known where his younger self got that idea.

Sakura's jaw hit the floor "w-we got married!?" She stuttered out, her eyes started getting watery "don't tell me that I lost to that Ino-pig!" She wailed out, clearly not happy by the news that she might've gotten married to Naruto.

The adult Naruto quickly shook his head "little me, I think you're misunderstanding things!" Everyone turned to pay attention to him "I didn't marry Sakura!"

Both Sakura and Milk let out relieved sighs. 'I must've married Hinata-Chan then! Thank goodness' Milk thought to himself happily.

Sakura cheered internely knowing for a fact that she didn't marry Naruto. "If you don't mind me asking, who did I marry?" She inquired. 'It better be Sasuke!' She thought to herself

The adult Naruto laughed "to answer your question I have to answer little me's question. And I don't know how this will effect my future, so for now, I won't say a thing"

Naruto frowned "first you tell me I don't become hokage, then I don't marry Sakura!?"

Adult Naruto raised both of his hands "d-don't worry! You marry somebody much better, I promise!" He once again found himself trying to make his younger self feel better.

"HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Yelled out an enraged Sakura.

Adult Naruto started panicking "erm, what I meant is...y-you married somebody that...goes with our personality better?" He said awkwardly rephrasing his last statement.

Naruto nodded slowly, and Sakura looked a little suspicious but nevertheless nodded. She then turned to Naruto "I notice your sneezing is gone" she said.

Naruto suddenly realized that he wasn't sneezing "thank the ramen lords!" He said out loud. He turned back to his older self "but the least you can do is actually tell us who we married, there's probably a mind erasing spell anyways" he pleaded.

The adult Naruto thought about it before sighing "fine, fine. Don't blame me if things get awkward" he paused "well Sakura, to answer your question you marry Sasu-" he was interrupted by the loudest cheer he has ever heard

"I ACTUALLY MARRIED SASUKE-KUN!" She said excitedly, then it actually hit her "I married Sasuke-kun…" her face turned red as she turned to Sasuke. Although it wasn't noticeable at first, there was a light red tint to his face.

"...and you guys have a daughter.." he finished off. Sakura almost fainted.

Naruto started jumping up and down "what about me huh?!" He was still upset that Sasuke got married to Sakura though. Fishcake was also curios. Milk was certain he knew the answer.

The adult Naruto smiled to himself, thinking about his wife. "Ahh, my wife is Hinata"

Naruto deflated slightly, trying to remember who that was "oh yeah, isn't she that one weird gloomy shy girl always staring at me and stuff" he asked.

The adult Naruto glared at him a little "she isn't weird or gloomy! And yes, that's Hinata" he said proudly, deeply missing his wife already.

Milk was off in his own head. Thinking about his girlfriend, he was going to have a family with her someday! He was content.

Fishcake looked a little surprised "oh! She did tell me she loved me once when I was fighting with Pein" he recalled, not entirely realizing her feelings for him at the time.

"Who's Pei-" Naruto asked but was interrupted by Fishcake

"Long story for another time!"

Sakura was happy that Hinata married Naruto. Hinata's crush was VERY obvious, and it was funny how the only person who didn't seem to catch on was Naruto himself. 'He did say something about having two kids in the future…'

Sakura then grinned "did Ino-pig marry somebody ugly!?" She inquired.

"Uh, I might have a picture" the adult Naruto said, as he reached for his back pocket and grabbed his wallet, mostly filled with pictures. There was a lot of pictures of his children, but he found one where all his teammates and friends where in, back when they were a bit younger. He handed it to Sakura "the super pale guy, his name is Sai"

Sakura stared down at the picture, looking for a pale person. She spotted him almost immediately, he was in fact VERY pale. 'He isn't actually that bad looking, in fact he kinda looks like Sasuke' she thought to herself, a little disappointed, but still proud for her frie- RIVAL!

"Yep, you won't meet Sai until later on. He's our teammate! He replaced Sasuke when he….went to take care of some things" he said wording things awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto. Sasuke felt as if he knew however.

"Another long story we'll discuss later!" The adult Naruto said with a smile. "But first, I want to find a way home, please, I have a family" he groaned out a little, even if he barely saw his family anymore he still missed them.

Kakashi decided to speak up "that may be a little hard, so why don't you guys tell us about the future instead, while I go, with adult Naruto, and try to figure out how to send you back" he suggested.

Although Milk and Fishcake hesitated, they both nodded, so did Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. The adult Naruto left with Kakashi.

"Ok...so why don't we go around, and each take turns asking questions? We may or may not answer them" Milk asked

"Okie doke! Does the village ever love me and cherish me like they should!?" Naruto asked eagerly, Sakura face-palmed

"Yep" Milk said simply. Fishcake smiled to himself, thinking of the cheering of the villagers.

"Do we look more like our daddy or mommy?" Asked Ramen, clutching to his teddy bear.

"At first glance, we look more like our dad. We have the same blonde hair and blue eyes, but our face resembles our mother more" Milk answered, he smiled at the thought of his parents.

Ramen's eyes sparkled. "Do I become a stronger ninja?!" Asked Sakura.

"Definitely, your punches hurt, and your medical ninjutsu is incredible!" Milk said.

Sakura squealed, this was the happiest day of her life. She gets married to Sasuke, and becomes a great ninja!

"Do I avenge my clan?" Sasuke Asked, his eyes narrowed.

Milk went silent "yes, you can say that. However you haven't been told the whole truth, and I don't know if it's my place to tell you"

Sasuke didn't know how to react to what the older Naruto said. What did he mean!? "But I did kill Itachi?"

"Yes" was the curt reply, not wanting to go into detail.

"I see"

~Line break~

Both the adult Naruto and Kakashi were looking through scrolls, to no avail. Strange that a seemingly easy jutsu to do would be so hard to find out how to undo.

"Found anything?" Asked the adult Naruto.

"Nope" Kakashi replied, looking down at his scroll. Then something came up in his mind "so, did you actually not become hokage?" He asked

Naruto sighed "Kakashi-sensei, somethings are best not to be revealed"

"So you're saying you did become hokage?" He asked with an eye smile.

Naruto almost face palmed himself "ok find fine, you win" he said, a smile creeping onto his face "you're looking at lord seventh!" He said proudly.

Kakashi felt himself overwhelmed by emotion, even though he suspected as such, he still couldn't help but feel pride for his student "congratulations Naruto! Or should I said lord seventh?" The adult Naruto laughed "but who is the fifth and sixth hokage?" He asked

Naruto hesitated before answering "Tsunade Senju, one of the three legendary Sannin became fifth hokage. Aaaannnd, you, Kakashi Hatake, became Lord sixth" he smiled at his sensei's reaction.

"O-oh, I see" Kakashi replied.

"Yep, you accomplished Obito's goal!" Was all Naruto said before turning away and walking to another section, leaving a gaping Kakashi.

~Line break~

It was late at night, and Boruto was upset. His father STILL hasn't showed up yet, this was the third week in a row. 'He never comes home…' He thought bitterly to himself 'you know what! I'm going to drag him back home, he has left mom alone for long enough!' He concluded, putting on his sandals and clothes before leaving his bedroom and marching out of his house.

He arrived at the Hokage's office, only to find his father wasn't there. "Where'd he go?" Boruto mumbled to himself, uncle Shikamaru appeared to have already gone home. "Dad? Daaad!" He called out, and as expected, no reply.

He looked behind his desk, nothing. His cloak however was still in the office. "Strange, why'd he leave it on the ground?" He whispered to himself, picking up the cloak. He started to get worried. Where'd his dad go.

He looked at his desk, it looked like he was in the middle of writing something when he disappeared. There doesn't seem to have been signs of struggle or fighting however, he was confused.

"Dad, where are you?" He asked himself once again.

~Line break~

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If anything seems rushed, please do tell me. Also constructive criticism is helpful!**

 **Bye!~**


	5. Chapter 5: BABY FROM THE PAST

"I don't feel like training!" Complained Naruto as both his teammates and the other Narutos got up.

Sakura sighed "I still wonder to this day how you ever became a ninja…" she muttered.

Fishcake scratched the back of his head "ehehe, I kinda don't feel like training either…"

"With that attitude we'll never become hokage…" said Milk while shaking his head, although he already knows what happens in the future.

Naruto's eyes got all teary "b-but we don't become hok-" Fishcake covered Naruto's mouth with his hands

"We don't want them to know that!" He hissed in almost a half whisper (even though they do actually know). He looked back at Sasuke and Sakura "come one guys, think about it, I doubt you two can even look at each other after that revelation" he snickered.

Both Sasuke and Sasuke turned red "w-w-well!" She glanced over at Sasuke, her face turning a new shade of red "that's no e-excuse! Besides, I'm sure S-s-Sasuke can do perfectly well!"

Sasuke, although he wasn't as red as Sakura glared at Fishcake "listen, all that's important now is that I achieve my goal as soon as possible, even if that means training with idiots"

"Sure! Alright, alright, say all the excuses you want!" Said Fishcake, trying his best not to laugh. Naruto was still curious about how Sakura got that red.

"Well, what else do you want to do if you don't want to train?" Milk Asked Naruto.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment, and then suddenly, as if a switch has been flipped, had an excited look on his face. "Let's introduce you guys to my old classmates!" He said, clearly giddy about the idea.

"Yeah! I wanna see them when they look older!" Ramen said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"I'm not sure about thi-" Milk started off, he was cut off by Sakura.

"What type of idiot are you Naruto!? Letting even more people know about the future will make it even harder to wipe memories" Sakura groans, getting tired of her teammates stupidity.

"Come on Sakura! We can't be selfish about this, everyone needs to be able to experience my coolness!" Naruto urged Sakura.

Sakura crosses her arms and shakes her head. "No Naruto, first of all you aren't even cool! Second of all, your idea is stupid, and third of all your other versions of yourself are boring!"

"Please Sakura! I mean, they are our-" Naruto stopped himself, another great idea popping into his head, a sly grin appears on his face "think about what Ino would say! Imagine, Sakura-Chan"

Sakura's scowl was replaced by a thoughtful look, and then her thoughtful look disappeared revealing a rather scary looking smile. "Ino-pig will rule the day she called my forehead big!" She Yelled out excitedly. "I bet her teammates haven't invented a new jutsu!" She started snickering, thinking about her rivals reaction.

Everyone stared at her for a few seconds before Milk opened his mouth. "Wouldn't you rather have ramen? I'm starving!" He lied.

"Don't be a party pooper!" Yelled Ramen at Milk "I also wanna see their reactions!"

Milk chuckled awkwardly "I mean yeah...but-"

Once again, Sakura interrupted Milk. She grabbed Fishcake's and Milk's hands and dragged them off the training field "It's been decided! We're going to pay Ino-pig a little visit" she said with a small cackle

Ramen and Naruto followed. Milk followed hesitantly, while Sasuke glared at all of them.

~Line Break~

They all stood outside a flower store, of course being disguised. Milk really didn't want to go 'why am I not doing anything?! Agh, I'm supposed to be responsible for them!' He felt disappointed in himself.

Sakura had a smug smile on her face, she had baby Naruto in her arms, ready to show him off to her rival. Naruto was also ready to show off, he was going to back up Sakura on her claim of course!

"Alright, everybody ready?" She asked the Narutos. The Narutos nodded, including the baby, who just gurgled. Sasuke decided to wait outside. She felt the energy well up in her chest as she pushed opened the doors to the shop.

"INO-PIG! LOOK WHAT I HA-" Sakura paused noticing team ten staring back at her. She flushed in embarrassment "w-what are you guys staring at?" She asked as confidentially as she could muster, suddenly regretting the decision to just walk in and yell.

Shikamaru stared at her for a bit before sighing and muttering 'troublesome…' Choji stared at the baby in Sakura's arms with interest while munching on a bag of chips, Ino's cheerful attitude was quickly replaced with contempt, while Asuma sensei started to inch away from Ino feeling the tension between her and Sakura. "Whadya want billboard brow? Can't you see we are in the middle of something?" Ino Asked while glaring at Sakura.

Sakura quickly shook off her embarrassment with a aura of confidence, "of course Ino-pig, however what I'm about to tell you just couldn't wait! And it's much more important then whatever you were doing"

Ino rolled her eyes, however she looked a little interested "Well spit it out billboard brow, I don't have all day"

"Gladly" gritts out Sakura, lifting up the baby in her arms in the air, baby Naruto looking around wide-eyed. "This May look like any other normal baby! However in truth, it is not! It's a baby from…..THE PAST!"

Ino stares at Sakura for a couple of seconds, seemingly comprehending what she just said, before bursting out laughing "hahaha, very funny sak- billboard brow!" She wiped a tear from her eye "since when did you go crazy? Did Naruto finally get to your head?" She teased with a sly grin.

"WHAT DID YOU SA-" Sakura was interrupted by Naruto's loud boisterous voice

"I invented this super cool Jutsu that transports different versions of me! Isn't that cool!? Aren't I cool!?" Naruto practically squeals out, expecting team ten to suddenly fawn over him, and somehow help him become Hokage on the spot.

"What a drag...If possible, can you guys rap this up? I don't want to stay here for longer than I have to" groans out Shikamaru, believing both Sakura and Naruto to be a lost cause.

Sakura huffs "thanks a lot Naruto, now you made us both look crazy!" She whispers harshly to Naruto. "Don't you guys believe us at least a little bit? I mean, look at this baby, the resemblance is uncanny!" She practically shoves the baby in their faces, determined to prove them wrong. 'I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE INO-PIGS FACE WHEN SHE FINDS OUT I MARRIED SASUKE-KUN!!!" Her inner-self yells out excitedly

"You probably just drew the whisker marks or something" Ino waves off, looking to the side unsure.

"He does look an awfully lot like Naruto though" remarks Choji while eating his potato chips. Baby Naruto notices the chips and attempts to grab one out of Choji's hands, gurgling and spitting out saliva in the process.

Ino shrieks "Ew! Disgusting. Sakura, take that baby and leave!"

"The whisker marks are real! And that's because he is Naruto!"

Milk cleared his throat "maybe we should just leave hehe, the ramen is calling out our names!"

Sakura whipped around to face Milk, an idea suddenly popping into her head "I almost forgot about you guys! Quickly, remove your transformations!" She urged them, handing the baby to Naruto without thinking much of it.

Asuma narrowed his eyes at the trio behind Naruto and Sakura, by the looks of their chakra, it seems as Sakura states, they were in a transformation Jutsu. However their chakra all seemed eerily similar, including the baby, maybe siblings? No, their chakra wasn't only nearly identical, they all matched Naruto's chakra.

Milk smiled "Sorry Sakura, but I'm not listening to a litt-" he stopped midway through his sentence, sensing Sakura's KI. 'One of these days I'm going to finish my sentences'

Sakura switched tactics, she turned to Ramen with the sweetest smile she could muster "Little Naruto, can you please remove your transformation? You'd be helping us out!"

Without hesitation Ramen answered "of course Sakura-Chan! How am I suppose' to do it?"

Sakura quickly explained the hand sign and what he had to yell. Ramen looked a little confused "so I jus' have to-"

"Sakura...can't you show me afterwards?" Ino asks, annoyed by all the time being taken up. "You're taking up our time!"

"Maybe if you stopped interrupting, WE CAN GET THIS OVER WITH!" Sakura yells at Ino, raising her voice.

"Ugh! That's it, OUT!" Ino yells, pushing everyone towards the door.

Sakura wasn't having it though, she pushed Ino back, which ended up in a full on brawl. "YOU'RE JUST JELOUS THAT I HAVE BETTER TEAMMATES THAN YOU!" Screams Sakura

"JEALOUS? OF YOU!? HA, YOU WISH" Screams back Ino

Asuma knew he should probably stop them, however he couldn't move. Why? Who knows, but he was mentally yelling at himself.

That's when they heard a tiny voice yell and then a puff of smoke appeared. Ramen had went ahead and undead his transformation. When the smoke disappeared, it revealed blonde spikey hair, three whisker marks, and bright blue eyes. Ramen was still staring at his hands, then he looked up, a giant smile forming on his face. "I did it Sakura-Chan! I did it! I didn't mess anything up!" Said ramen happily, very proud of himself.

Everyone was silent for a moment, staring at the little boy. Before chaos erupted.

"IS THAT NARUTO!?" Shrieked Ino, stumbling backwards and staring wide-eyed at the child.

Choji dropped his precious bag of chips and gaped at Ramen. "Maybe that's a clone?..." He faintly whispered.

Shikamaru heard Choji, and although yes he was surprised, he felt more annoyed. "I doubt it, the idiot probably got himself into a sticky situation. And we have to drag him out, what a drag"

Meanwhile Sakura was laughing at all of them "Ha! And you guys thought we were crazy, as if! We know everything about the future!" She showed off, forgetting quickly about the little squabble between her and Ino.

Ramen was enjoying all this attention. He rarely received any, so this just made him happy, however getting that Jutsu right made him happier.

Milk and Fishcake stood awkwardly to the side, being forgotten. Ramen was being stared at like he was a art exhibit at one of those special museums the feudal lord for whatever enjoys, and Ramen was being compared to Naruto.

Ino stared between Naruto and the baby, her eyes squinted. "Three whiskers alright…" she put a hand on her hip and looked up thoughtfully "although I wonder what went wrong, you were such a cute baby!" She said out loud without thinking.

"Hey!" Naruto Yelled, but was ignored much like Ramen and Fishcake were.

Choji (who had picked up his bag off the floor) was munching on his chips when he decided to ask questions "so, you said earlier that you know the future, how is that possible?"

Sakura grinned pointing at Fishcake and Milk, who for the first time in awhile, were finally being acknowledge. "Those two idiots are from the future, they told us a couple of things!"

"Great, now you guys probably broke time itself. Can't you guys think before acting?" Shikamaru asked, slouching a bit.

Sakura reddened a bit in embarrassment "w-we can! I just didn't….think about it" she said wincing a bit with her word choice.

Ino walked over to Fishcake and Milk "can you guys remove your transformation? I wanna see what the dead last looks like"

Fishcake sniffed, not having been called that in a very long time. But nevertheless, he did it anyways. "Ta-da! Feast your eyes upon me!" He said with a grin.

Ino studied him too "You do look a lot like Naruto! This is all really hard to believe, four different types of Naruto, I hope I don't get dumber" she says with a sigh

~Line Break~

"Should we inform the hokage?" Asked a nurse to another, she was looking down at the empty crib.

"No, it's better if the demon isn't here" said another nurse, a much older woman.

"We'll get in trouble, Inai, go inform the Anbu" Said a man, asking the first nurse.

Inai nodded swiftly and left the small room.

~Line Break~

 **Sorry I didn't update sooner :A; just had a bunch of family issues.**

 **If anybody is out of character, let me know. I feel like I did awful with their personalities.**

 **Review and favorite it keeps me going**


	6. Sorry

Hi! It's me, the author :D

Now firstly I'd like to apologize for not updating in forever, I sadly stopped having motivation for this story. I've moved on to other shows, and Naruto is currently just a pleasant memory I look back to.

I really tried to put in as much effort as I could into this story, however it has become harder and harder to do so every chapter, and the last chapter wasn't really the best x3

So that's why I made the decision to put this fanfiction up for adoption. It was a hard choice, but it's for the best.

If you are interested in adopting it, just send me a PM! I'll also be putting my other two stories up for adoption if you're interested.

I'll support you in ever way possible

I'm sorry once again :(

-Onionninjaa


End file.
